Season 1 (HD)
Season 1 (HD), also known as Pororo New 1, is the HD version of the first season of Pororo the Little Penguin. It's really similar and somewhat different to the original first season, but in HD, and featuring Pororo and his friends from Season 1, in their current designs, and having new voice actors. Plot Once upon a time, far, far away, unknown and untouched by human civilization, there lays a peaceful land covered in snow and ice. In this white land, deep inside a small secluded forest, is a tiny village inhabited by little animals. No one knows how they came to live on the island but they naturally came to live together in the village situated in the little valley where the sunshine is warmest and the cold winds are the least harsh. On this island, there lives Pororo, a very inquisitive and gleeful little gentoo penguin, Poby, a good-natured polar bear, Eddy, a smug nosy fennec fox, Loopy, a shy and timid but sweet little American beaver, and finally, Crong, a little mischievous green spinosaurus. All of the friends have distinct personalities and different interests, which can sometimes cause misunderstandings or even arguments here and there, yet, in the end, they are all the best of friends, and learn how to solve their differences, and help each other in times of need. Characters *Pororo *Crong *Poby *Eddy *Loopy Episodes #We Are Friends #No Problem, No Problem #No More Being Selfish! #Smile! #The Doodle Prank #Don't Pretend to be Sick #I Want to Fly #Make a Snowman #Treasure Hunt #Crong Is a Troublemaker #Let's Play Together #I Want to Have the Moon #Eddy's Secret #The Magic Flute #Flowers on the Snow #A Match on the Ice #Crong's Christmas #Be Strong, Loopy! #Eddy's Telescope #Loopy's Ruined Picture #Flying a Kite #Let's Save Loopy! #Happy Train Trip #Be Careful! Be Careful! #Pororo And a Dandelion #Crong's Hiccup #My New Friend the Whale #Playing with Magnets #I Have a Stomachache #Dancing With Loopy! #The Strange Robot #Let's Play Doctor #Eddy's Trip to Space #Pororo's Goody Box #The Strange Car #Popcorn Time #Happy Birthday #Eddy's Surprise Box #I Want to Go to Sleep Too! #There Is a Ghost! #I Can't Sleep! #Pororo Got Lost! #A Day In Forest Village #The Amazing Tin Can #Loopy the Fortuneteller #I'm Super Penguin #Loopy's New Friend #Loopy's Gift #Cooking Is Fun! #The Magic Lamp #Eddy's Balloon #I'm Sorry, Crong! Credits Producer * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-Ho * Kim Hyeong-Ko * Sung Bo-kyeong * Shin Dong-jin * Kim Hyeon-woo * Studio GALE * Purple * AGA Visual * Artplus M Executive Producer * Lee Woo-jin * Jung Yeong-Hong Director * Shin Chang-Hwan Production Producers * Hwang Woo-joon * An Ji-Won * Lee Ji-Hyun * Pyo Geon-Ha Production Supervision * Hwang Jeong-Seok * Jeong Soon-Joo Story Scenario * Choi Jong Il * Kang Jeong Ok * Oh Jeong-eun * An Yeong-eun * Jang Hye-jeong Storyboards * Kim Che-eun * Choi Bok-hee * Lee Hwan-Hee * Park Koo-lee * Cho Soo-yeong * Park Seung-eun * Tak Do-youn Modeling and Design Direction * Hong Soo-won Character and Background Design * Lee Do-kyeong * Choi Ye-eun * Kim Yoon-ah * Woo Ye-me * Lee Joo-hyeon Animation * Jung Eun-hee * Kim Hye-min * Nam Hyeong-jun * Jung So-yeong * Shin Su-hyeon * Park Jeong-woon * Lee Jung-hwa * Lee Jeong-hyeon * Kang Jin-ah Animation Supervision * An Ji-min * Jeong Kwang-hyun Animation Setup * Choi Jun-ho * Jeong Ji-hoon * Park Ji-ho Technical Supervision * Kim Hee-seong Lighting Supervisor and Compositing * Lee Jea-wook Lighting FX and Composite * An Ji-weon * Kim Gi-soo * Kim Hyeong-chul * Moon Jong-ho * No tae-hwan VFX * Yoon Hee-jin * Choi Yoon-jae Administration * Lee Jun-hyuk * Lee Min-joo * Bong Seon-hwa * Baek Ah-reum System Manager * Park Yeong-sin Marketing Managers * Jeong Mi-kyeong * Choi Jeong-ku * Lee Byeong-koo * Lim Yeong-sik * Kim Won-jung * Seo Hyeon-soo * Jung Dong-soo * Choi Jong-sung * Ko Chang-woo * Park Kyu-hwan * Lee Sang-min Marketing * Yoo Chang-sun * Lee Soon-yeong * Park Jeong-eun * Han Jung-hoon * Jang Bo-won * Kim Kyeong-hoo * Park Jin-Yeong * No Seung-hoon * Jo Sang-hyeon * Park Won-hyeon * Park Sook-kyung * Lee Dong-hun * Shin Cho-hee * Lee Shin-hyup * Lee Hyo-jin * Lee Gyeong-soo * Kim Min-seong * Lee Soo-ran * Woo Hee-jeong * Lee Jong-yoon * Kim Jeong-eun * Lee Hye-jin * Song Yoo-jin * Choi Hee-sun * Kim Ji-hwan * Kwon Sang-hyeop * Oh So-ji * Shin Jeong-hee * Woo Jong-hee * Lim Hyo-eun * Choi Eu-jin * Park Wan-cheol * Yoon Suk-jong * Kim Oan-kyung * Kim Mi-kyung * Seo Yeon-ji * Lee Jae-yeong * Lee Han-kyu Voice Credits Korean * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Storyteller) English * Bommie Han (Pororo) * Tunde Skovran (Crong) * Melinna Bobadilla (Eddy) * Samantha Kim Daniel (Loopy) * John Choi (Poby) * Devin Hennessy (Storyteller) English Translation and Mix * IYUNO Voice Director Korean * Koo Ja-hyeong English * Samantha Kim Daniel Music and Arrangements * Dong Min-ho * Heo Na-yoon The Music is Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Yamaha Montage8 * KeyScape by Spectrasonics * Trilian Virtual Bass by Spectrasonics * Kontakt 5 Opening Song Hello, Everyone Music * Nam Hye-seung Lyrics * Choi Jong-il Korean Version Performers * Park Min-ha English Version Performers * Bommie Han * Danielle Lynn Segoine * Charity Wynn Segoine * Hopey Segoine * Esther Kim * Marina Yoon * Stacy Hjuler Kim Ending Song Best Friends Music * Dong Min-ho Lyrics * Choi Jong-il Korean Version Performers * Lee Seon * Lee Mi Ja * Hong So-yeong * Ham Soo-jeong * Kim Hwan-jin * Koo Ja-hyeong (speaking) English Version Performers * Bommie Han * Tunde Skovran * Samantha Kim Daniel * Melinna Bobadilla * John Choi * Devin Hennessy (speaking) English Opening and Ending Song Lyrics * IYUNO * Margaret Chung Sound Effects * Kim Jee-Hee Recording and Mixing * Kim Hak-joo (Sound Depot) Dubbing * Kim Rae-kyeong Trivia *Like Season 6 of Pororo the Little Penguin, the HD version of Season 1 uploads a episode on Youtube every Friday, but it had did it every weekday. *On episode 9, Pororo and Crong got home and had the sniffles, but in the original Season 1, Pororo is happy and Crong is drinking. *Unlike the original Season 1’s background music, the background music is played with Yamaha Montage8, Keyscape by Spectrasonics, Trilian Virtual Bass by Spectrasonics and Kontakt 5, all used by Dong Min-Ho and Heo Na-yoon, who also composed the background music. Category:Seasons